A Christmas Outing
by Kit9
Summary: When Haruhi comes to school on the last day before break, wanting to get away from the boys for a few days but knowing it won't happen, Tamaki asks her to go out with him for the evening. Tamaki X Haruhi?
1. He asked

**Ugh, forgot my password. v,v As always, it's the stupid memory that makes me lose old accounts. **

**I am SoulWalker159, just, ya know, different name.**

**I have watched so many new animes since my last update on the other account, well... I haven't updated much on the other account so I guess that's why I forgot the password...**

**Anyway, this is my attempt at a Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfiction, and I am not very confident so can you please, if your reading, leave a review?**

**I am only asking this because I never seem to finish any of my fanfics, if you can't tell by looking at my other account. **

**Anyway, back on topic! This is, as I said before, this is my attempt at a Ouran Highschool Fanfiction. (Christmas style :3)**

**Hope you like!**

***All of this is in Haruhi's pov, but for some moments.***

**_DX Such a long note._**

* * *

December 23.

Three days until Christmas, and I am actually sort of excited. I mean, I don't know, I just like this time of year that's all. Today is our last day of school until January 6th, so we all have two weeks off but none of this is going to stop the Host Club from following me, I know it.

But, not going to let that rock solid opinion ruin the last day of school before break from no one imparticular, I trudge along with my day as I normally would. But, as I do everyday, I stop at the music room #3. Everyone is here, Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Mori, Kyoya, and last of all, and most predictable, Tamaki-Sempai.

"G'morning guys," I say as I walk in, holding up my hand in greeting.

"Morning!" They say simultaneously, but Honey-Sempai runs up and hugs me along with his stuffed bunny.

"Hi Haru-chan!" He says, with his cute kid-like way. No wonder the girls all adore him, but it is still sickening how all these girls grovel over the Host Club. Yes, I know I should be over it but it's still just... I don't know.

"Hello Mitsukuni-Senpai." I say, before he runs back over to Mori.

"So what did you get us for Christmas...?" Hikaru says, leaning down to my level with a mischievous look. Kaoru does the same, the twins identical sneers making my lips curve upward. I smirk myself, and answer with;

"Like I'd tell you, you have to wait just like everyone else."

"Hm, maybe we could persuade you...?" They say at the same time, both of them putting an arm around my shoulders and raising an eyebrow.

"No." I say, trying to shove them off.

"Oh C'mon..." They say, but before they really get any further Tamaki-Senpai interrupts and pulls me into his arms.

"You two stop messing with my daughter!" He turns to me, his deep indigo eyes and blonde hair just inches from my face, "Don't worry, my darling, daddy's here."

"...You aren't my father, Tamaki-Senpai. I already have one, and as I have said, I don't need another one."

.

.

.

Everything.

Froze.

Tamaki gently sets me on my feet, his eyebrow twitching madly and his face looking kinda pale. "Um..."

"Here he goes," I hear the twins say in union.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING HARUHI!?" Tamaki explodes with sadness, "I thought it was christmas! I thought it was the time of good cheer-"

"You're being too dramatic." He continues like I said nothing.

"-but I was wrong! You have hurt me so, Haruhi... How could you hurt your father so much?"

"I don't think I said anything that bad..." I say, scratching behind my head.

It's been about a year since Tamaki came back to the Host Club after the Eclair incident and such. And I have let my hair grow out a bit with the whole clubs insistance, and the girls seem to like my hair a little longer and messy. Actually, a lot of them are just ''falling'' over it. So to speak.

I have gotten a bit, uh, "fuller" also. So now I have to wear a sports bra so I can stay in the Host Club and look like a guy. But most times... Tamaki has been making all of us Cosplay a whole lot just to make me look "cute" in a dress.

Sickens me.

And just to make him feel better I say, "I'm sorry, Senpai."

**-Our pov for a second-**

"I'm sorry, Senpai." Haruhi says, her head downcast but she looks up with her brows furrowed and her big brown eyes looking up at Tamaki. Her face is partly flushed, her rosy cheeks giving her this temporary glow that just looks adorable.

Tamaki freezes, staring in either surprise, awe, absolute adoration...

Perhaps all of them.

**-Back to Haruhi-**

Tamaki buries me in his arms, smuthering me with his chest, "Oh, I forgive you Haruhi! You're so cute!"

His face is a bright red, but I am fairly sure if I was watching from a side view I would see that I am turning blue.

"Stop it, Tamaki!" The twins say, yanking him off of me, "You're going to suffocate her to death!" Hikaru says, in addition.

"I was not!" Tamaki protests, but his face is kind of pale at the thought that he might have.

"It's okay guys, really, I'm fine." I say.

Something sets them off and now I am smuthered between three guys.

"Oh, your so cute!" They all say in union.

The bell rings, and they let me go. Finally. All of them disperse, but I stay back so I can change into my school uniform because I woke up alittle late and grabbed one of my frilly shirts dad bought me for my B-day.

"Hey, uh, Haruhi..." Tamaki seems to have stayed back and I didn't notice.

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Uh... When we get out of school today..." He gulps, rubbing his adams apple, "When we get out of school..."

This is so unlike him, his face is cherry red and he seems kind of embarassed or something. I have never seen Senpai like this, I wonder if he's sick or something.

I walk over to him, getting on my tip-toes, and feeling his forehead. His face gets a brighter red, but there is no sign of fever.

"Whenwegetoutofschooltodaywouldyouliketogowithme?" Tamaki says this all in a rush I don't understand him.

"What?" I ask, squinting.

"When we get out of school today, would you like to go... out with me?"

What else am I supposed to say? I mean, I can't turn him down, even if I did. So I just smile, tilting my head,

"'Course I will like to go with you."


	2. He waited

**I have decided to put this chapter in our perpective, if you don't mind.**

**It's not like I don't like looking at Haruhi's point of view, **

**I just think theres a few things I left a little... hm, a little stranded.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tamaki left Haruhi to change out of her cute little frilly shirt into the boys uniform he most certainly dreaded. Speaking of outfits, Tamaki-Senpai thought, what is she going to wear when I pick her up?

Will she have on the cute outfit she had on a second ago? Or will she be in boys clothing?

Tamaki shook this out of his head before he started day dreaming, he needed to "pull himself together."

He was already so out of character, he knew his face was so red he looked like a balloon when he asked her out. No wonder she thought he was sick at first! Tamaki was sort of ashamed he was a Host and only pulled off the most embarassing "asking-out" ever.

But, Tamaki thought, Haruhi accepted. And that is all that matters, right?

_"'Course I'll go with you." _

Tamaki sighed in complete, and utter, infatuation. Haruhi would find this disturbing so he cut himself short and continued to walk to class.

"What were you doing with Haruhi while we weren't there...?" Hikaru said with a mischeivious grin, both of the twins walked out from behind one of the pink stone pillars that upholds the ceiling and roof.

"Were you-" -Kaoru started- "doing something?" Hikaru finished, both of the boys leaning forward in anticipation for the answer. Both of them looked a little irritable too, perhaps jealous? Hikaru more so than Kaoru of course.

"I wasn't doing anything, especially anything that would concern the both of you." Tamaki said, holding his head high as he turned around and continued to walk down the pink hallway.

.

.

.

"He asked her out." Kaoru said bluntly.

"Mhm..." Hikaru answered, both of the boys folding their arms over their chests.

* * *

The day went on, Tamaki was quickly anticipating how the day might turn out.

*Tamaki's mind theatre!*

_And just as the sun __set, and a gust of cold dark wind of the night, Haruhi would shiver. Trembling in the cold, rubbing her arms with her hands just as chill bumps began to show._

_I would give her my own coat, and would say something galliant like: "Wouldn't want my princess getting cold..."_

_And she would murmer her thanks, but not before planting the smalled peck on the cheek. Sadly I know this wasn't her first, but to me it seemed to be because she still acted like it was. She would turn away with a bright rim of red across her cheeks and her brows would be knitted together with some inner releif and turmoil._

_I would ask her: "What's wrong?"_

_She would answer in the cutest way: "I don't know, I just never thought I'd ever be able to do that."_

_"Never be able to do what?" I'd ask, leaning forward in curiousity._

_"Kiss you." She'd answer, her face turning even more red if that was possible._

_I would catch her chin, bringing her face to mine as our lips collide. Just then another gust of cold night air blew through and I'd have to pull her close to keep her warm and to keep my coat from falling away from her. She'd run her hand through my hair, and I let my hands spread across her back. The kissing would become more hungry and-_

Tamaki shook his head.

Can't get too carried away, he thought, or I'll start acting it out like a commoner would.

That would be embarassing!

* * *

After school ended, he went to the place he said he's to meet her. Music room #3, of course. He sat in an cushioned chair, alone in the room drinking some instant commoners coffee. Well, now that he is drinking it along with several of his people, he shouldn't be calling it commoners coffee should he?

Just instant coffee now?

Why am I thinking of this?! He thought, Of course it's going to be commoners coffee! Not every fair lad and lass is drinking this! Only us. The people of the Ouran Highschool Host Club.

He sat down the cup, extending his pinkie as a cushion to make the placement soundless. He put his chin in his hand afterward, looking forward and only forward. Thinking, with his eyes distant and glazed he thought.

He wasn't just thinking, he was imagining. Again.

*Tamaki's mind theatre!*

_What might happen when she gets here? _

_She will walk in, wearing the most beautiful of dresses. A purple one falling down to her knees, with a darker violet ribbon around her waist, and a bow at the back. The dress has a sweetheart neckline, with lace bordering the edges. Her hair will have purple clips pulling one peice of her brown hair back, but the rest will be in her face._

_She will be wearing make up, mascara making her eyelashes full and long, dark and seductive._

_She will be magificently beautiful._

_And she will be mine._

"What do you think? You're staring off into space... 'You're not falling for me are you...?'" Renge has given her girl lessons, so now she is acting a bit more girly even when she is copying one of Tamaki's lines. One line he spoke when they were digging her wallet and other belongings out of the pond outside.

"You're beautiful." He answered, getting up and blinking away the thoughts.

"Well... uh... Thanks." She scratches behind her head, closing her eyes and giving a bashful smile. A rosy glow hazing over her cheeks.

Tamaki resisted the erge to bury her in his arms, so to do so he folded his arms over his chest.

"Would you like to go?"

"I wouldn't mind." She said, and using Renge's quick paced lessons she takes Tamaki's hand and pulls him out of Music room #3.

Going on a date, a official one, without the rest of the Hosts.

Tamaki looks forward to it.


	3. Not Chapter 3 Can't do it

**Can't continue.**

**Sorry. v,v**

**It's just not working for me.**

**:P I will start working with other stories though, so if you would like to follow me through I would greatly be in your favor XD *(Only because my writing kinda- Nvm.)***


End file.
